If You Don't, Don't
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: Chuck and Sarah one-shot, uhh...so Chuck gets stood up on a date with Sarah. What does the future hold...? it's the best summary I can do at this time LOL don't drink and write.


_I don't really know what inspired this CS story but I wrote it and here it is for you guys to judge. The title is from an old Jimmy Eat World song; again I don't own Chuck or [C/S] would've had ten kids by now. Actually no because that would keep them in one spot, I'd totally have them traveling the world doing it from Portugal to Bangkok. ;) _

**If You Don't, Don't**

Chuck looked at his watch as he sat at a table reserved for two. He was hoping that she would actually make it to this date, since lately she and Casey had been going on mission after mission trying to hunt down all the Fulcrum agents in the area. He had been left out in case the missions got sticky, which they tended to get and fast.

Another thirty minutes pass as he begins to play with the breadsticks. He glances around the room at the other couples in the restaurant eating. There were couples who were completely in love with each other; while others would throw the occasional glance towards his direction, as he continued to sit there alone.

Chuck threw the breadstick back into the basket and called for the waiter. "Can I get the check please, seems like my date had an urgent meeting" he said pulling out his wallet. "Keep the change," Chuck said handing over a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you sir" the waiter said with a grin on his face.

After Chuck got his coat he walked out into the chilly night air. He looked up at the moon and stars as he pulled out his phone from his coat pocket. "Maybe this was a bad idea" he says to himself shuffling through his contacts.

**X**

Across town in an abandoned building complex, Sarah is crouching behind an old water heater, Beckman had sent them Intel on a Fulcrum agent; who supposedly had information on the intersect. She felt her back pocket begin to vibrate, "Chuck" she whispered, shutting her eyes tight as she looked at the time.

The man she was waiting for finally shows up with a steel briefcase, following right behind him is Casey who is carrying a similar briefcase.

"So do you have the cash? We can make the exchange now" said the man.

"I want to make sure you're holding up your end of the deal first" Casey replied pointing to the briefcase.

"But of course" said the man opening up the briefcase so Casey could inspect the documents.

"Excellent, pleasure doing business with you" Casey said shaking his hand.

"Business" Sarah whispered as she quickly came out of her hiding place, gun pulled out and aimed at the man. "Freeze! Don't move, CIA" she shouted.

The man panicked and tried to make a run for it. Casey who was still standing next to him hits the man in the head with the briefcase sending him flying sideways towards the wall.

"We tell them to freeze and they run. Next time yell run, maybe they'll stay" Casey remarked kicking the man who was now on the floor.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Casey's attempt at a joke, she placed her gun back behind her back again as she went to cuff the unconscious man. "You think you can handle it from here? I'm late for an important meeting" she said looking over at Casey who was putting the files into his briefcase.

"Yeah, it's not like Bartowski should be complaining he had the night off" Casey replied grabbing the man by the handcuffs and dragging him along the floor towards the door.

**X**

Chuck turns his phone off as him and Morgan order another round of drinks at the bar.

"Hey thanks again for coming buddy" Chuck says turning towards Morgan.

"You know I'm here for ya, that's what friends do. I thought you had plans with Sarah though" Morgan replied a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about that" Chuck replied turning around the stool to look at the crowd that had formed.

There was a Devils-Rangers hockey game on and the Devils were tied 5-5.

Morgan shrugs his shoulders as he tosses a handful of peanuts into his mouth.

Chuck stares at his beer swirling it around in the glass. He starts to picture her smile as his thoughts drift off to the time when they had to go out of town on a mission.

Casey got his own room while him and Sarah shared, posing as a married couple.

That night in the hotel room, while in bed, he had been watching her sleep. As he moved a strand of hair away from her face she stirred awake. Propping herself on the pillow she looks at Chuck who had been watching her. "You should really get some sleep Chuck, big mission tomorrow" she said, caressing the side of his face with her hand.

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed, "They're always big missions." She let out a giggle as she shifted in the bed giving her a better view of his face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked noting the expression on his face.

"No… well honestly? Yes there is" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Chuck, talk to me" Sarah said, bringing his face down to look at her.

"It's just that, this thing between us" Chuck started to say. "What is it exactly because one minute it feels so real then the next it's like nothing ever happened." Chuck fell silent, he didn't know where else to go from there.

Sarah bit her lower lip. She knew where he was going with this and had been debating for a while; she couldn't keep tugging at his heart just because it filled some empty void inside her. It wasn't fair for him at all, he deserved better. Especially since he gave his all and asked for nothing in return. But if she were to get reassigned where would that leave them?

She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath; she was going to do it tonight. Tell him how she feels, how she's always felt since the beginning.

Sarah moved slightly closer burying her face in his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Chuck" she finally managed to say. "I have to admit that you make me feel different, special. Every moment I've spent with you I never thought for one second they were for cover. I want you to know that whatever the future has in store for the two of us, I'll never forget the feelings that I have for you."

Chuck felt himself getting light headed; here Sarah was confessing to him in her own way the feelings that she had for him. He was hoping, against everything, that she really meant it. He needed it to mean something; he had wanted it more than ever.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked holding his breath, hoping that it wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

"Every single word" she replied pulling his head towards her as they shared a passionate kiss.

**X**

Chuck snaps out of his thoughts when the crowd goes wild as the Devils manage to break the tie.

Chuck smiles as he tips his glass, silently toasting to Sarah as he pictures her smile. Each time he starts to think of her his thoughts drift back to that night in the hotel room; it's the place he goes to in his mind when he wants to get away.

As Sarah speeds down the deserted highway she glances over at the clock on the dashboard of her Infiniti G37S. "He had picked it out" she thinks to herself, remembering when he had wanted to tag along when she bought a new car. She had wanted to indulge herself with another sports car since her 911 had to get blown up while on a mission.

"Chuck" she sighed trying to control the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "Please still be there." The speedometer continued to increase with every passing minute blurring the houses and buildings that were passing by her.

She quickly stops at her apartment where she takes only seconds to dress for her dinner with Chuck. She rushes over to the restaurant where the waiter tells her that he had left over an hour ago. Sarah didn't expect him to still be there but she was hoping he would somehow be waiting like he always did.

"Thanks" she replied quickly getting back into her car and pulling out her cell phone. "Damn his voicemail" Sarah said as she heard Chucks greeting. "Chuck if you get this before I see you call me back please" she urged, starting to drive over to his apartment to make sure he wasn't there. Of course she would have to sneak in through the window so Ellie wouldn't see her.

**X**

The game was over the Devils had beat the Rangers 8-5 giving them their 4th win.

By then Chuck and Morgan were on their 9th round and neither was fully capable of driving home. They decide to walk except they were going in opposite directions; Chuck headed straight to Sarah's apartment, which wasn't far from where they were, while Morgan headed straight to Chuck's place where he wanted to profess his undying love to Ellie. Again.

After stumbling over trash cans on the way, Chuck manages to reach Sarah's hotel. He looks around the side for her car, "Heh figures she wouldn't be here. She's probably off killing someone with a spoon or something." Chuck said leaning against a wall so he wouldn't fall over. "Well I'm not leaving until I get to see her tonight!" Chuck said slowly making his way up to her room. He had slight trouble getting passed security but managed to convince him that Sarah gave him permission to wait in her room. When he rounded the corner he tripped over the table that was across from her door, hitting his head on the corner.

"Ow" Chuck said rubbing his head "That's going to hurt." He slumped down on the floor in front of her door and leaned his head against the door.

**X**

"Where on earth could he be?" Sarah said as she jumped back out of Chuck's room through the window.

Just then she bumps into Morgan who fell backwards. "Morgan? What are you doing here at this time and drunk no less" Sarah asked as she gave him a hand up.

"Chuck and I went out drinking at this bar, I came over to talk to Ellie" said Morgan as he swayed back and forth.

"Wait you were with Chuck? Do you know where he's at now?" she asked grabbing Morgan by the shoulders.

"Oh Uh… well he went the opposite direction of where I went" he replied eyes half closed.

"Thanks!" Sarah said practically running to her car. "If he was walking it shouldn't be long to find him." Sarah said to herself.

Sarah reached for her phone, remembering that she was able to locate him through his watch now. "He's at my place?" she said puzzled. She jerked the car to the left and made her way home. "I wonder what made him go there." She thought out loud.

As she got to her room she saw Chuck on the floor slumped over, a bump had formed on his forehead.

"Oh Chuck what have you done" she sighed opening the door and dragging him inside. She managed to hoist him onto the bed when he began to open his eyes.

"Sarah? We here am I?" Chuck asked groggily, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"SSh it's okay you're in my room lay back down and get some rest." She whispered running her hand through his hair before gently touching his forehead where the bruise had formed.

As she started to get up Chuck grabs her arm and pulls her on top of him. "Please don't go" he mumbles, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replies gently kissing his neck. "Let me change and I'll be right back okay?" she adds, freeing herself from his embrace.

Chuck gives out a groan and reluctantly let's her go.

Sarah gives him a kiss on the forehead before turning to go change. As she's changing she notices Chuck turn his head away. She shakes her head, "Always the bashful one."

"You know I waited for you" he said, eyes shut.

"I know, I'm really sorry" Sarah replied, wishing Chuck could hear her thoughts. If he could he would know just how much she wanted to be there and how much he means to her.

She grabs a medical ice pack from her bathroom and puts it on his head. She sits next to him holding the ice pack and within seconds he falls asleep. She slips in bed next to him putting one arm under his head almost cradling it. With her free hand she begins to stroke his hair.

"Oh Chuck, I'm not being fair to you. You've given me everything, put your all into making us work and I haven't even demonstrated how much I love you." Sarah whispered kissing the side of his head.

Chuck shifts in bed opening his eyes to look at her, "You demonstrate everyday just how much you love me." He said. Sarah began to blush as she realized that he had heard everything that she just confessed. "Every time you go out and risk your life to protect me, it reminds me of how much you love me. I just wish there was some way I could repay you." He finished and stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a small box. "This is why I was upset you didn't show Sarah Walker."

Sarah takes the box from his hand and slowly starts to open it.

Her eyes widen in shock as she pulls out the diamond ring, "Chuck are you trying to say…?" she looks at him questioningly.

Chuck nods, "Sarah" he says sitting up in the bed, "there is no one in this world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with then you and I know I don't make a lot of money..."

Before he could finish she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, putting all her feelings into it.

As they pulled apart Chuck couldn't wipe the huge grin that had formed on his face. "So is that a yes?"

_So there ya go! Basically I typed this up at 3 in the morning after I couldn't sleep… so if there's anything wrong let me know or if you didn't like it let me know anyway!_

_Oh yeah, for those reading A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar; I hope to get that out sometime after Tuesday or Wednesday. I have one more essay to turn in then I'll be able to update that story faster._


End file.
